


gentlemen prefer...

by mumsywrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites
Summary: Sylvain swears he has a good tongue, but Lorenz has seen his abyssmal flirting as of late; he’s all talk. It’s not until Lorenz finds himself in the bedroom with Sylvain where he finds out just how good Sylvain’s tongue is.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	gentlemen prefer...

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sleeping on this pairing for far too long, omfg. Anyway, here's some smut I wrote. Enjoy!

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester isn’t entirely sure how he got here, nor does he want to truly admit that he actually _does_ remember. In this moment, he can only think about one thing: Sylvain José Gautier’s tongue and the way it penetrates him ever so delicately.

“Ahh,” he keens, hitting his head against wall.

Sylvain’s fiery red tresses bob between his legs and he looks up with a smirk, his tongue running slowly along his top lip. “That good, huh?”

“I don’t recall telling you to stop.”

Lorenz reaches down to shove Sylvain’s head back between his legs, but the red head is too quick for him, and goes back to work, exploring every inch inside and out of Lorenz’s hole.

 _Damn_. He really wants to touch that hair again.

There’s only an iota of shame coursing through him, completely overpowered by pleasure. Lorenz thought it a jest when Sylvain said he was good with his tongue, having seen several failed attempts at wooing suitors with laughably pathetic flirting, but _this_.

This makes sense.

The gentle flicks of Sylvain’s tongue along his walls, the way his lips purse over his fluttering hole; it’s almost more that Lorenz can take. He writhes up against the wall, fingernails digging into the wood behind him; he’s thankful Gautier’s quarters are at the _end_ of the hall.

His breath hitches at the addition of a thick finger, curling within him. His balls draw tight to his body, but he won’t look down at his own pleasure, partly ashamed to see it glisten with precum.

Lorenz only continues to moan out when Sylvain slowly stretches him wider, sliding in a second finger as his tongue continues to lap him up.

“I…oh, Goddess, I…!”

Sylvain’s mouth moves, pressing soft kisses inside Lorenz’s thighs before moving to his balls; it’s almost enough to send Lorenz over the edge.

“S-sylvain!” He grips that hair, violently ginger and softer than his own, he hates to admit.

“My name sounds good like that,” Sylvain whispers, voice a little hoarse. He’s situated right between Lorenz legs, cheek nearly pressed up against his throbbing cock.

Lorenz doesn’t want to look, but the slight smear of precum on Gautier’s cheek is a nice touch. He loses himself in the moment just a bit, honey eyes locked on his own, but one deep curl of those fingers throws Lorenz back against the wall.

“S-sweet Seiros!” He cries out, bucking his hips up, unable to control his climax.

Sylvain continues to rub him deep, milking him dry with his lips just up against the head of his cock.

Once Lorenz is able to recover, his body feels numb, his breath impossible to keep in his lungs. And then he sees it: Sylvain’s face covered in his spend.

“Oh, Goddess, Sylvain!”

As expected, Sylvain just smirks, slipping out his tongue to lick up the bits dripping down his face. “Tasty.”

“You’re unseemly, you know that?”

Sylvain just shrugs, hooking his arm under Lorenz’s knee as he climbs onto the bed and pulls the other man into his lap. “You’re the one who came on my face.”

Lorenz cringes, trying to shy away from his shame, coating Sylvain’s face. “That…that may be so…”

He cries out, higher pitched than intended, when he feels the brush of Sylvain’s dick, bound tight behind fabric, throbbing against Lorenz’s hole.

“I’m sure I can get you to come again,” is all he says, closing in, his lips wet, the corner of them bordered by pearlescent white.

Lorenz isn’t expecting the semi-sweet, salty taste of his own spend, but Sylvain’s tongue gets right back to work, loosening Lorenz’s lips, suffocating him in a passionate kiss. Lorenz can’t help but grip tight at Sylvain’s shoulders, his slender fingers following the shallow rise and fall of his muscles. He can’t help but grind back up against the heat of Sylvain’s body, his own roiling with pleasure once more.

“You…you’re all talk, Gautier,” he says through labored breaths.

But once again, that devious smirk returns to Sylvain’s lips, his fingers gliding over Lorenz’s revived erection. “Sure I am.”

Lorenz swallows hard, but he’s not prepared for those strong hands to grip him at his hips, flipping him over to his stomach on the bed. He glances back, tossing long purple locks over his shoulder as Sylvain lifts Lorenz’s ass into the air, rolling his hips along the other man’s cheeks.

Slowly, Sylvain’s thumbs work circles in the pale flesh of Lorenz’s ass, dipping closer and closer to his hole until he’s prying it open once more. He tilts his head back, as if to the appreciate the view, and Lorenz feels his face burst with flush.

He watches, in slight horror but mostly admiration, as Sylvain releases his cock from his pants; thick, pink, and shimmering from the amount of precum dripping along his shaft.

With a swipe over his face, Sylvain jerks his cock with a hand covered in Lorenz’s spend. He shuts his eyes, leaning his head back and moaning, his Adam’s apple bobbing along with his voice.

“That feels so fucking good,” he rasps out, gazing back over the arch of Lorenz’s back. “Now let’s put that tongue of _yours_ to work.”

“I don’t understand what you could possible mean by…O-OH!”

Sylvain presses in, slowly at first with just the tip of his cock slipping past the entrance Lorenz’s hole. It’s a tight fit at first and shudders run down Lorenz’s spine in waves, but suddenly he feels himself open up, eagerly awaiting the addition of Sylvain’s cock.

And he gets it. In one, hearty thrust.

“A-ah!! Sylvain, hnng!”

He can feel it rub against his prostate, the pleasure building back up as his cock begins to drip once more.

“That’s right, Lorenz,” Sylvain purrs, slapping his hand on Lorenz’s ass. “Let me hear you.”

Lorenz bites his lip, pressing his face into the pillow and clutching his fingers into the bedsheets; he most certainly will not give Sylvain the satisfaction.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t seem to have that level of control. Sylvain starts rocking into him steadily, picking up his pace the more Lorenz’s voice fills the room.

Lorenz is nothing more than a babbling mess, spit dripping from his lips as Sylvain fucks him harder into the mattress. It’s not long before he’s coming all over the sheets, a warm splash reaching his stomach as he croons out Sylvain’s name once more.

“Syl…Sylvain, aahhn!”

After his last few pathetic spurts, Sylvain’s loses his rhythm, erratically thrusting in and out until he’s spilling come down Lorenz’s back.

“Fuck, that feels good.”

There’s a silence that hangs in the air afterwards, hovering in the air with the scent of their sweat.

Eventually, Lorenz lets out a groan and shifts awkwardly as the warm spend trails down his back. He jolts up the moment he feels it reach his neck; he refuses to have any in his hair. But Sylvain catches him, holding him tight to his chest and nibbling along his neck.

“How do you feel about my tongue now?”

“Gautier, please, I…”

“Had your world rocked?”

Lorenz would rather not answer, so he simply glances back, and puts that tongue of Sylvain’s back to good use, smothering him with a kiss.

It works, for a moment; Sylvain’s at least quiet until their next round begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar)


End file.
